Morganawald
Der Morganawald ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Der Morganawald ist ein Wald mit herbstlicher Atmosphäre, Laubbäumen mit gelbroten Blättern und gerahmt von Felswänden. Er grenzt an den Klippenpfad von Perniya auf der einen Seite und an Aball auf der anderen, sodass er die Städte Aball und Taliesin miteinander verbindet. Er erinnert stark an den Ruhewald, mit dem gemeinsam er Aball umgibt, hat aber eine reichere Variationen an Kreaturen, die in ihm leben. Geschichte Auf der Suche nach den Therions verschlägt es die Helden nach Ostgand. Durch ein Illusions-Arte von Melchior Mayvin unbewusst in einem Traum von Velvet Crowe gefangen, brechen die Helden über Taliesin nach Aball auf, um den Schrein der Ruhe im Ruhewald aufzusuchen, wo sich der gesuchte Erdenpulspunkt befindet. Hierbei durchqueren die Helden den Morganawald, wobei sie von einem Hilfeschrei aufgeschreckt werden. Aus der Ferne glaubt Velvet bereits, die Stimme zu erkennen, und sieht sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, als sie Niko bewusstlos im Gras liegend entdeckt, die droht, gerade von dem "Xeno Gottesanbeter" gefressen zu werden. Die Helden greifen ein und bezwingen den Xeno Gottesanbeter, doch schon während des Kampfes ist Velvet verwirrt, wie Niko überlebt haben kann, da sie sie drei Jahre zuvor gefressen hatte, kurz nachdem sie zu einem Therion geworden war. thumb|300px|left|Niko begrüßt Velvet erleichtert nach drei Jahren Nach dem gewonnenen Kampf traut Velvet Niko nicht und droht ihr mit ihrer Klinge, nachdem sie erwacht ist. Niko jedoch ist wütend auf Velvet, die all die Zeit über fort gewesen war. Während alle anderen gedacht hatten, dass Velvet von einem Dämon verschlungen worden war, hatte Niko immer daran geglaubt, dass sie am Leben war, weil Velvet zu stark dafür sei, sich von einem Dämon verschlingen zu lassen. Trotz Velvets Klinge begibt Niko sich erleichtert zu ihr und umarmt sie, was Velvet zunächst erstaunt annimmt. Kurz darauf entschuligt Niko sich bei ihr, weil sie sie nicht vor ihren Freunden in Verlegenheit bringen wollte. Niko gibt sich aufgeregt und will allen die schöne Nachricht überbringen, daher eilt sie bereits nach Aball voraus. Velvet kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass Niko am Leben ist, und Eizen rät, lieber auf der Hut zu bleiben, da er ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hat. Magilou Mayvin bestätigt dies, da sie immerhin den Schnitter mit seinem Sensenfluch dabei haben. Laphicet möchte in Aball nachfragen, was genau damals vor drei Jahren geschehen ist. Wissenswertes *Ein Teil des Morganawaldes ist bereits im Prolog von Tales of Berseria zu betreten. In einer Nebensequenz wird dort deutlich, dass die Einwohner Aballs Arthur für einen Schwindler und allgemein wenig von vermeintlichen Exorzisten halten. Außerdem offenbart Velvet, dass ihre Eltern ursprünglich nicht aus Aball stammen und die Einwohner nicht nur Arthur, sondern auch sie und ihre Familie als Fremde erachten müssten. *Wie viele Namen aus Tales of Berseria und dem geschichtlich mit ihm verbundenen Tales of Zestiria ist auch der Name des Morganawaldes aus der Artussage übernommen. Morgan le Fay ist die Halbsschwester von König Artus. Gleichzeitig existieren in Tales of Zestiria die Morganafälle, die das Dungeon Lefay beherbergen. Ortsliste en:Morgana Woods Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde